Your Desire, My Nightmare
by animewriter808p
Summary: Yuki and Tohru have their special moment and Tohru backs out and Kyo bursts in and ruins it causing his worst nightmares to come alive. Being in denial he meets this shady man on the street who gives him making him lose the inch of sanity he had left. Something serous happens and will Yuki heal Tohru through his warm embracing and love. Lemon/Lime no flames please..read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fruits Basket. This is my first FB story hope you like it. Read and Review please.**

Chapter 1

Tohru Pov

I have our confession stuck in my head and I can't sleep at all.

_*Flashback*_

_After eating dinner I went up to my room and I found a piece of paper that had my name on it so I opened it and it said "Dear Ms. Honda, Meet me out at the secret base please." It was from Yuki and I kind of panicked._

"_Oh no I wonder what he wants to tell me, I hope nothing bad happened because it's really late now." I say pulling my coat on heading outside to the base._

_I spot a rose petal trail so I follow it and it lead me to our secret garden of flowers around the secret base. I then see a blanket on the ground and sitting on it was Yuki. He waved me over and I came and sat down next to him._

"_Hello Yuki what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I say and he takes a strand of my hair and begins to twirl it making me blush deeply. Yuki then gets a little closer to my face and stops at my ear._

"_Ms. Honda I love you and you alone. Will you be mine?" Yuki says breathing on my ear making me melt because of the sudden touch._

'_Yuki likes me… that's kind of surprising because I have had a crush on him for a long time now… what do I say? I love him too.'_

"_Yuki I love you too, ever since the first time I met you. Does this mean that now I am your princess now since everyone calls you the prince." I say and he laughs at my sudden comment then just stares into my eyes. His violet eyes shining in the moonlight making me stare as well when suddenly, Yuki's face gets closer to mine and I close my eyes feeling his lips be placed onto mine. The kiss is innocent and sweet but after awhile it becomes passionate and full of desire. After what had seemed like forever we broke apart gasping for air. We walk back into the house to see Shigure smoking outside the house and I tried my best to hide my blush but I keep a huge smile on my face._

"_Oh someones happy now aren't we Tohru Something good happen to you?" Shigure says getting closer looking into my eyes._

"_You damn perverted dog get away from my Tohru. Go to bed already."Yuki says pulling Shigure away from me. Yuki then pulls me into the house and we each go our separate ways until Yuki grabs my hand and kisses it making me blush._

"_Good night my princess, see you in the morning." Yuki says disappearing into his room and to prove it by closing the door leaving me flustered in front of my door. And the heavenly moment ends there, me not getting any sleep soon I return to reality._

_*End of Flashback*_

I touch my still tingling lips and shudder, reminiscing over that wonderful night. I really want to see Yuki again and kiss him again because it made me feel like we were the only people in the world. I was about to leave my bed but I heard a knock on the door and it opened showing my White Prince enter my room.

"Miss Honda are you awake?" Yuki says putting a hand on my shoulder and shaking me a bit even though I was already awake.

"Yes Yuki-kun, I wasn't able to go to sleep because I keep remembering our kiss. It was so amazing that I felt like I was going to melt." I say my eyes look like they are going to dreamland as I think about that kiss… it was my first….

"Tohru…. tonight I want you… and I just can't deny it. I can't contain my desire any longer for you." He said and I just nodded for approval.

No ones Pov

Yuki says nothing and bends down towards Tohru's lips smashing them together. In the heat of it all Yuki begins unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it on the floor, doing the same to his. His pale built chest shining in the moonlight, and he gently pushes me on the bed and starts sucking on the horny girls neck.

"Ah….nh…..Y-Yuki, it feels so good…. more…." Tohru says tilting my head back giving him more access of her neck. Yuki licks her ear and starts nibbling on it. His hot lips melting her skin at the touch.

"Ah…. Yuki….Ngh…." Tohru moans…..does he know what he does to her lights Tohru's body on fire at every touch he makes. His hands slid down to her chest and he removes Tohru's lacy black bra and bends down taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirling around her hardened pearl and with each flick of his tongue she squeezed her thighs together to keep her growing desire lying within her precious flower. He saw this act and began pulling down her pajama pants causing Tohru to get an unpleasant feeling within her.

"Um...Y-Yuki… I don't think I am ready yet, sorry I know you were looking forward to this too." Yuki brings her face to his and he kissed her forehead, sitting on the bed to retort.

"I will wait as long as you desire even if it's for eternity, my dear Tohru." She blushes and suddenly her door is opened by a raging Kyo who looks jealous and screams in rage.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO HER YOU DAMN RAT?!" He says making his way into her room and punching him hard in his beautiful, pale face.

"Oh, never thought you had it in you. That one actually stung a bit you stupid cat." Yuki says getting off of Tohru's bed giving her a chance to wrap up in order to change her clothes inside the blanket.

"Besides, since when is what I do with Miss Honda any of your business? Know your place you ignorant cat, now leave." Yuki says glaring down at Kyo, but he refused and made his way towards Tohru.

"Tohru why did you do this with _him_ and not me? What does he have that I don't?" Kyo said his eyes pleading in desperation.

Tohru Pov

I rose from the blanket and I looked at him straight in his eyes to see hurt and jealousy.

"Kyo this is what I wanted… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but this is my life not yours. You can't control me…I am a person too you know…." I say my voice becoming shaky with tears that are threatening to fall but I push them back.

"What you wanted… what about what I wanted, huh? It is too late to apologize… and yes my life is connected to yours because I love you and I want you to be mine, please Tohru I need you more than anything." Kyo says and I feel my resolve breaking down but only one thing remains and that is honesty. Yuki stands in the corner of my room listening. I look into his violet eyes and see they hold doubt but I nod in assurance and they return to normal. I send him a mental don't interfere I need to set this straight without _violence._

"I have always been considerate of others feelings and the one day I don't I get I am already in love with Yuki and that is just the cold hard truth. I don't want to have to be so harsh on you but it is the truth and you know it, stop acting like a child we are adults now grow up… besides…. I only love you as a friend…." I say getting up to comfort him but when my hand reaches his back he slaps it away and stands up tugging at my collar lifting me in the air. Yuki moves towards me but I stop him by holding my hand up preventing his retaliation. Kyo then leans towards my ear and whispers in a low voice so Yuki couldn't hear.

"Tohru I don't even know you anymore and as far as we are concerned we aren't friends either because I. Hate. You. Tohru Honda." Kyo says releasing me from his grip making me crumple to the floor. He walks out of the house and slams the doors shut the noise echoing throughout the halls. Yuki makes his way towards me and engulfs me into a hug full of warmth and I wrap my arms around his back crying my held in emotions.

Yuki Pov

"Yuki does Kyo really hate me now? I try so hard to make everyone except myself, why can't I have the desire of being with you? It's all too much for me Yuki and well I hate it." I feel Tohru's grip tighten around me and I realise my curse is broken because I didn't transform at all. Tohru's usually so cool and collected but I guess she snapped. I won't tell her now because she is already going through so much already. I embrace her tighter and I feel her body go limp, her consciousness falling inside the darkness of the night I pull her into bed with me and we both sleep together embracing. Her warm breath being pelted on my chests, steadying my heartbeat I went to sleep.

Kyo Pov

I walk along the empty street and I bmp into a shady man. The man regains his balance and smirked looking into my eyes possibly seeing the mixed emotions being withheld.

The man guesses my problem and reached into his pocket to reveal a box and the man hands it to me and says "There you go son, I see you are having some girl problems. Did someone steal your girl?" The man asks.

"Yeah and I wish to get revenge." Kyo says, the shine in his eyes disappearing as he's losing his sanity.

"What's in this box is the perfect way for winning her back." The man says opening the box and I see a mysterious clear substance, handcuffs, and a vintage syringe with another clear substance.

"This bad boy right here will have her begging on her knees for you. Just put it in her drink and after she starts acting weird handcuff her and shoot the liquid in her with the syringe. Then there you go she's all ready for you. Have fun." The man says and his voice sound like it's vanishing.

"Mister thank you….. mister…" I am now in the empty street alone so I just walk home alone the box in my pocket.

I walk in the house and I ignore Shigure's questions climbing up the stairs and into my room to sleep, getting ready for his big day tomorrow since Shigure and Yuki were called by Akito for a meeting at the main house.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own FB

Chapter 2

Tohru Pov

I wake up only to feel a strong pair of arms engulfing me in a hug and I know it's Yuki. I wiggle out of his embrace and I go downstairs to prepare breakfast. As I was cooking Kyo came down stairs and he silently helped me with the setup on the table. The tension was unbearable but I just ignored it and continued cooking, I once again turn my back from him.

Kyo Pov

'Great, now is my chance.' I think to myself and I take out the tiny glass bottle and I dump all of it into her glass then pour Orange Juice over the drug." Now all I have to do is wait.' I think sitting down to enjoy my meal.

Tohru Pov

Yuki and Shigure come to eat and we all eat in happy silence. I drink my orange juice and after that I feel a little funny so I begin to wash dishes and I go up to my room. I lay on my bed and I thought I heard Yuki coming up the stairs so I got undressed. Now I am feeling a bit horny so I continue to squeeze my legs to try and contain my arousal.

Kyo Pov

I go to my room and I see a bottle of sake and a note attached to it. It read "Kyo my dear, heard you had some girl troubles so drink up. - From Shigure

I smirk and pop open the sake and I gulp it down like water, the burning sensation hitting the back of my throat. I start to feel in a daze as I make it towards Tohru's room with the box in hand.

Tohru Pov

I hear a knock on my door and I answer thinking it was Yuki I lay naked on my bed waiting for him to enter.

"Yuki~~ I am ready~." I say giving him access to enter but…. it wasn't Yuki, it was…..Kyo. I blush furiously and try to go underneath my covers but Kyo stops me and kisses me. He bites my lip causing me to gasp and he inserted his tongue into my mouth and forcefully pushes me on the bed. He tastes like he had some strong alcohol and I thrash about only for me to get a cold metal around my wrists and ankles. Kyo then rips my shirt and my bra off leaving my chests vulnerable to him. He reaches down and begins to fondle them and no matter how horny I am I only want Yuki to be doing this to me.

"Ngh….. Kyo stop this, I don't want you. The only person I want is Yuki. YUKI HELP ME!" I say but he only slaps me and pulls out a syringe. He sticks it into my vein.

"I know that but that will all be over soon and you will want me. Besides your cries for help will be futile because him and Shigure are at the main house." He says and inserted the clear liquid into my bloodline. I scream when the liquid enters my blood because it is burning and making me head fuzzy. I feel like this is all a going to be over soon so I begin to fall unconscious but I tell myself with the ounce of sanity I have left that I can't be ignorant to reality and mom always said even when things are against you to smile anyways. Kyo begins to rip off my pants and panties and begins to lick and suck on my cilt making a shockwave shoot up my spine.

"Ah….Ku….Kyo stop this isn't you. Why are you doing this to me….. I always thought of you as a big brother that I could tell anything to. It didn't have to end this way so why?" I say beginning to cry because I don't want this. Anybody who was a rape victim would understand this. (I support rape victims. I think rape is wrong by the way.) Kyo gets up and unbuckles his pants, releasing his boxers and showing my worst nightmare. He gets back on the bed and positions himself in front of my entrance….. that large thing can't possibly fit in there…*Gulp* I really don't want this… Somebody help me….. Please…. Kyo lifts his head and glares at me, making me shudder.

"Tohru, you don't understand I love you more than anything in the world. Yuki took you from me and this is my way of getting payback by taking what is the most precious to you. Taking your virginity is the only way for me to get you to understand the pain you gave me that night. I shall make you eternally mine through this." Kyo says making a big thrust into me causing me to shriek in pain and he doesn't wait for the pain to subside either.

"KYAH! HA….Ah…...It hurts so much...AH!" I can't say anything else as a huge jolt went through my whole body and it wasn't pleasant either. He continues to thrusts and I still scream hoping for somebody to save me from this new Kyo. Just then Kyo grunts and a hot liquid shoots into my womb and I can tell he came. Then the door bursts open and I see Yuki. Oh no he probably thinks that I cheated on him…. what am I going to do? I can't moved because I am handcuffed and my mind is going blank because of that syringe.

Yuki Pov

I decided to leave Shigure since he was talking to Ayame. As I was walking back to the house I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body and I freeze when I hear what sounds like Tohru in pain. I run into the house and in Tohru's room to see Kyo having sex with her and she's crying a lot. I charge into the room to see her handcuffed figure staring up at me with fear in her eyes. Her once wonderful ocean blue eyes are now dull, dilated and almost death like. As if he gave her something to make her like that, just then the cat looks at me.

"Hey you damn rat about time you got here. I ruined her so you can have her back now. You should be grateful that I trained her a bit so when you guys do it she knows what to do." Kyo says and gets up and takes the handcuffs off of her body and leaves. I am trying very hard to contain my anger but I can't let him get away with this so I give him a roundhouse of punches and kicks leaving him on the floor unconscious. I make my way into Tohru's room and I lock the door behind me. I sit on her bed just to be there for her in her time of need.

Tohru Pov

Yuki's hand reaches out to touch my face but images pop up into my head and I jerk away and hide deeper into my covers. I start shaking uncontrollably and I squeak out in a hoarse voice towards Yuki.

"Yuki don't touch me, I am filthy and besides I didn't want this to happen. Kyo drugged my drink and syringed my arm to make me extra horny and it hasn't subsided yet. I cheated on you and I couldn't do anything about it… I am so sorry but I don't know what to do anymore. My mind is still blank from the drug and I can't stop this feeling. Help me…. Yuki." I say tears gushing out of my eyes as I reach out and hug him.

Yuki Pov

Tohru's body heat is really hot and she's sweating so to relieve her pain I gently lay Tohru down and I bend down and kiss her and she she responds by kissing back. Our tongues intertwining and swirling, fighting for dominance. I pull out her tongue from her mouth and begin sucking on it.

"Ahh…..Y-Yuki….. I love you so much….. It feels so different when you touch me…..Mn...Kyu~" Tohru says moaning in the process and it sounds like music to my ears motivating me to go on. My pants getting tighter with every moan she makes.

I look down and see her big breasts and I begin to fondle them making her moan louder and her nipples getting harder from every touch. I take one of her nipples and put it in my mouth, swirling it around my tongue. My other hand pinching her other nipple making her senses go overdrive, she squeezes her legs together trying to contain her increasing arousal.

"Yuki I want you…." Tohru says and I decide to tease her.

"Want what my dear Tohru? Explain to me what you want." I say looking at her with teasing eyes.

"I-I want…" Tohru flipped positions with me where as she is now on top of me. She bends down and starts sucking on my penis and pressing her boobs against my penis making me moan for the first time. I look above me and see her heated entrance and I hold her still, I lick her entrance. Tohru moans giving my penis a long suck so I plunge my tongue into her licking and sucking at her cilt she cries out in pleasure. I take my tongue and enter her sucking up her juices.

"AHN Y-YUKI! I am going to give you the same treatment!"She says and begins sucking my penis hard deepthroating it she makes my hips buck harder into the back of her throat and she gags so I stop.

"Yuki you don't have to stop bucking, it doesn't hurt at all I was just surprised." Tohru says and now I am feeling guilty because I wasn't there when she needed me the most. Now I am taking advantage of her, I really am a not good boyfriend. My thoughts go blank when I am on the peak of orgasming.

"Ugh….ha…..Tohru…..I am coming!" I scream and my sperm hits the back of her throat. Tohru gets up and sits on my face. Her hips are rocking back and forth on my face.

"AHHH! I-I COMING!" Tohru says and her love juice sprays into my mouth as I suck up every last bit of it.

"Yuki…I can't take it anymore…. I want your penis now…" Tohru says and she forces her way down on my rod and begins moving up and down on her own. Her hand pressed on my stomach and her breast jumping up and down is a total turn on as this vixen riding me is moaning in pleasure. My boner gets longer and harder (if that's even possible) and it makes her moan louder.

"Gh...T-Tohru you are so tight." I say and I begin pounding into her at the same time when she brings herself down on me. Not being able to hold herself up by her arms anymore she lies on my stomach still riding me. I get up in a sitting position and I continuously pound into her trying to find her G-Spot. I hit it once Tohru screams my name so I repeatedly pound into her.

"YUKI...YUKI….. THIS IS THE BEST! FUCK ME HARDER!" Tohu pleas and I obliged by pumping faster in her until Tohru has a spasm attack and comes and I come not long after. After a while Tohru goes back to normal and I wait for her to say something. I look into her fearful eyes and wait for her to speak. Tohru gets up from the bed and looks out the window staring out into the sky. At this moment I could tell she didn't want to be touched anytime soon, and that the medicine was what made Tohru's mind and body become two different things. She was just really horny because Kyo drugged her and forced away her virginity.

"Ha….ha….ha… Yuki that was the best…..but no matter how many times you do me I will always feel dirty and I will always feel like I can't deserve your love because of Kyo raping me. That will never change, and no matter what you say the truth still is that I cheated on you and I will always be traumatized be other men. I wouldn't blame you if you dumped me now." Tohru says looking in my direction with tears pouring out of her eyes. I want to hug her and tell her that everything will be alright but I believe that it isn't going to be alright at this point.

"Tohru I won't dump you, why would I if your my girlfriend after all…" My sentence was cut off.

"No Yuki you don't understand seeing Kyo like that made me realize that I can't keep being so naive about men. You should have seen that lustful look in Kyo's eyes and I knew at that moment no matter how hard I pleaded my efforts were futile and he continued to violate me. Its like this Yuki what happens to a beautiful flower when its petals are taken away?" Tohru asks looking directly into my eyes and staring in them.

"Um… the flower is merely thrown away.." I say and she turns the other way once more leaving me to only stare at her.

"Exactly it's the same situation with me. Kyo got what he wanted and merely threw me away. I don't know if there will ever be a day where I can forgive Kyo and I doubt there will be. I will not deal with Kyo Sohma any longer. He let his emotions take over him and he left me broken, on the verge of my sanity in this state. Yuki leave me alone for awhile, and I am sorry I have to be like this I just need to get some things sorted out, okay." Tohru says and I understand so I leave her room.

Walking out I still see Kyo lying on the floor unconscious so I pick him up and throw him outside into the lake. Sighing I walk back up the stairs and I hear Tohru sobbing horribly, oh how I wish you would let me help you but I agreed with her to stay away for a bit.

Tohru Pov

I fall into a deep slumber and I have a dream. My mom is right in front of my eyes and she smiles at me.

"Tohru I know what happened to you but remember what I told you, even when the odds are against you keep on being positive and keep smiling. The pain will pass my dear and when it does smile always." Mom says disappearing from my line of sight I drop to my knees in realization.

I open my eyes and see the sun beaming through my windows so wanting nothing to do with light right now I close the curtains. I look at my clock and see it was 5:30 in the morning so I decide to go take a shower.

I shed my clothes and step into the shower to try and feel better but alas it doesn't. So I change the shower setting to the bath setting and I sit in warm water.

Kyo Pov

I wake up and I feel wet….wait...why do I feel wet… I am fully awake now and I see my lower half is in the lake. Shivering I walk into the bathroom and I take off my clothes and I open up the shower curtain to see a….naked Tohru…...Damn….

Tohru sees me and jerks away into the corner of the bath tub. She looks up at me with fearful eyes, her eyes dilated from fear. I reached an arm out to touch her face but she hides further into the tub cowering in fear. My head hurts and I feel myself lose it and inside my mind it speaks.

"See her here cowering in fear because of what you did. Claim your woman once more and force her to be yours. After all this is what you want." My mind says and I agree but I don't feel like myself anymore but I ignore it because in the end I get her anyways.

I jerk on her arm and kiss her forcefully biting her bottom lip making it bleed. Tohru gasped giving me a chance to slip my tongue into her exploring her and she tries to bite my tongue but I break the kiss and use one of my cat like nails to scar her face. Tears stream down her face but I don't care anymore.

"Kyo why do you keep doing this to me? You took what was important to me and left me vulnerable and scared of you. You scared me for life what else could you take from me." Tohru says looking at me with traumatized eyes.

Tohru Pov

"Because I love you and I want you all to myself so until then I won't stop fucking you. Don't you understand how much I love you."

"You know only one person is benefiting from this is you, the person hurting from this is me, and if you love me so much then you wouldn't be hurting me so much." I say holding my bleeding cheek.

"Shut up, you don't understand how I feel about you." Kyo says and he gets into the tub with me no matter how much I don't want to. He raises my butt and drops me down onto his penis and I scream. Only for my scream to be muffled by his disgusting kiss, he thrusts in and out of me and starts to grope my breasts. His nails dug into my body and began to claw in my body. He cums and doesn't bother to take it out. Doesn't he know that I can get pregnant….. wait maybe that is his objective, to impregnate me.

"Stop it! I don't want you and I never will so it is futile to try to persuade me because my heart belongs to Yuki and him only." I say with determination to get him to change his mind.

"Well I guess I am going to have to break you and make you want me then." Kyo says and the way how he smiles so creepily at me makes me shudder. I muster my last ounce of strength and scream for Yuki.

"Kyo that isn't real love though. It's just being possesive over something you couldn't win." I say fainting from shock and just before I do I see Yuki burst through the bathroom door.

"TOHRU!" Yuki screams and I wish I could answer him but I am now unconscious.

Yuki Pov

I wake up to hear another scream so I bolt to the place where she screamed and I see it's the bathroom. I knock the door down to see Tohru falling forward closing her eyes and Kyo sitting beneath her. I feel rage bubble up inside of me more when I see a couple of scratch marks on her body. I raise Kyo out of the water and punch him in the face hard when I hear a nose crack.

"You damn rat what was that for!?" Kyo screams and I can't believe he is that stupid. I knock Kyo out and throw him outside even though I want to do much more.

"You stupid cat you just rapped my girlfriend….again." I say my rage not subsiding but I turn my attention to Tohru who is laying there limp in the water with fewer bubbles coming out of the water. I pull Tohru out of the water, dry her off, and dress her. I lay her into her bed and tuck her in but when I make contact with her skin it is ice cold. Panicking I call Hatori and ask him to come visit. Hatori comes in and checks Tohru and the result is….

Will Yuki be able to endure the pain that will happen next chapter and will Tohru be able to live on knowing that she will never be the same? Read and review.


End file.
